Akiba Raid
Akiba Raid (called Akihabara Raid in CR subs) is the eighth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime. It adapts the fifth chapter of Lost Child of the Dawn, which covers Operation Capture. Summary Team C, consisting of Akatsuki and Marielle, have engaged the murder Enbart Nelles, building up Hate and starting the chase. Akatsuki affirms with Marielle that this is both of their first raids. Elsewhere, the other teams move into their assigned positions as Rieze and Kyouko race to the top of the Guild Meeting Hall. Akatsuki, using her small size as an advantage, lands on Nelles, inflicting him with a Poison status effect. He counters, while her block is assisted by the gifted equips she received from the others in the previous episode. Akatsuki then feints and sets him up for Kawara's while Sandy heals Team C. As the original pair heads for the next area, Rieze and Kyouko arrive on top of the Guild Hall building, providing them with a vantage point they use see the full raid in Akiba take place. The Plan In the streets, Nelles is attacked by Team E's Seine and Yuzuko while Marielle heals Akatsuki. Rieze explains that other Royal Guard haven't showed up because the system was designed so that only Adventurers could be arrested, and they believe that Nelles, who is wearing the Mobile Armor, is the Guard sent to arrest them. When Nelles catches up and confronts Akatsuki and Marielle again, he is blindsided by Dolce and Fragrant Olive, while Kurinon heals. Rieze explains that, to counter the boost Nelles gets for every Adventurer within fifty meters of him, she has position numerous small groups, just out of range of each other, around the city. While Rieze explains this, Kushiyatama and Yaezakura do their best to delay Nelles, although he pretty easily shakes them off and teleports away in pursuit of Team C. As Akatsuki continues luring him through each group's area they simultaneously provide support for the two. Negotiating with Kinjo Deep inside the Guild Meeting Hall, Rayneshia, with Henrietta standing at her right shoulder, is seated opposite of Kinjo in a small meeting room, the same one that Shiroe had met with him in prior. He reminds her that shutting down the magic circle will also leave the city without its magic defenses; furthermore, without the Royal Guard the city may become lawless. However, she remains firm, responding that this was a failure of all of the Landers and they must do every thing in their power to solve it. As she speaks about trying their best, the fight continues through Chika and Hisako's area, where Chika delays Nelles using her twin tomahawks as Hisako assists in healing. Kinjo's final argument was that this action could cause problems greater then the current one. While Rayneshia searches for a response, Henrietta reminds him that the Round Table had already agreed and would do whatever it took to protect the city. With this, he admits his clan has failed in their duty to protect the city and that it was time to move forward. As he quotes the princess from their previous meeting "To find what you can do and do it," the wall behind him retracts into the floor and ceiling to reveal the passage to the magic circle. Backup As the fight continues, Nemimi, EndoAkiba and Asuka have been knocked aside by Nelles. As he catches up with Akatsuki and Marielle as they reach the next zone, Nelles begins hallucinating, seeing them as Sutu Inaw and asking them why they were running when he was right here. Shironiji raises a golem for Akatsuki to use as a shield as Mikakage then casts <Heartbeat Healing>, bringing Akatsuki's HP over 50%. Shironiji hits Nelles with as Akatsuki and Marielle head to the next zone. Just before they could reach the next zone, Nelles pins Marielle to a wall with ice. Akatsuki, desperate to go faster, discovers her Overskill, "Shadow Lurk," which combined her Assassin and Tracker skills to . She realizes why nobody could teach it to her, as it only came from training and understanding oneself. With her Overskill, she manages to stab Nelles to the hilt of her sword, but it is gripped by ice from the wound and she is unable to remove it. Vulnerable, Akatsuki is knocked into a wall, dropping her HP to 5%. As an exhausted Marielle tries to heal Akatsuki, they suddenly receive a call from Tatara telling them to "run, crawl if you have to" get to her. As they change paths, Nelles intercepts them again, still hallucinating. As the two prepare to fight, something spins out of the dark. Catching it, Akatsuki identifies it as . Tatara, from her window, corrects her, calling it , which has been reforged to fit Akatsuki. Revealing her face to Akatsuki, Tatara gifts her the sword, telling her to defeat Nelles with it. From her vantage point, Rieze announces that the twenty-seventh maiden has arrived. Defeating the Murderer Drawing her new sword Akatsuki immediately goes on the offensive, striking Nelles's Byakamaru and activating Haganemushi's durability-wearing effect. When she uses her Overskill, Nelles anticipated it and almost impaled her on his sword, but Nazuna puts a barrier in between and knocks Akatsuki out of the way as Isami strikes under his upraised arm. Although Nelles' HP meter was acting odd, switching between a raid boss' and a Lander's, she could tell that his HP was around 20%. Rieze instructs Nazuna to take Marielle's place as Akatsuki's partner. As they run to next zone, she also advises that Nelles' attack may soon change, like a Raid Boss. Again, Nelles catches up, but he is almost immediately caught in Azuki-ko's <Thorn Bind Hostage> and receives the damage as Towa uses on the vines. Nazuna shows Akatsuki her Overskill, "Divine Step," and the pair run across the sky. Returning to the street they approach the Guild Hall when Nelles appears before them. Deep under the Guild Building Rayneshia and Kinjio shut down the magic circle after Henrietta gives them the signal. At the same time, above the scene of the battle, just out of the 50 meter radius, Rieze hangs precariously over the side of the building with Kyouko as a safety harness to cast , showering Nelles with a torrent of cold water that immediately freezes due to Byakamaru's effect. With his armor unable to teleport, Nelles is trapped under the thick layers of ice, leaving Byakamaru exposed for Akatsuki destroy. As the maidens and others gather in celebration of their victory, Akatsuki reads the new flavor text of Haganemushi Tatara. Party After Having successfully defeated Nelles, the Akiba Raid Party celebrates inside the Consulate with a pajama party. Rieze and Seine gush over how they had never been to a pajama party before, while Henrietta shivers on the couch in utter joy as Marielle tends to her. Rayneshia and Akatsuki sit together on a couch and talk about the experience. Later, Akatsuki walks outside and thinks about how she misses Shiroe when he calls her through telepathy. She answers the call, asking him why he broke his own rule and exchanges some banter with him before he congratulates her for defeating the raid boss-level opponent, and continues to say that he has to finish fighting his own battles as the Abyssal Shaft raid party prepares to enter the dungeon again. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-8a.png|Eyecatch 2-8 (part 1): Chibi Maidens of Watermaple: Rieze, Nazuna, Marielle, Akatsuki, Henrietta, Rayneshia, Tatara Eyecatch2-8b.png|Eyecatch 2-8 (part 2): Chibi Maidens of Watermaple with Shadow Lurk Akatsuki Trivia *Volume 6, chapter 5 features some of Akatsuki's inner monologue about the training before Operation Capture, and details on how she acquired her new armor. These monologues were adapted into the previous episode, The Maidens of Watermaple. *In the light novel, Rayneshia and Henrietta are already in the magic circle control room when Kinjo questions them. *The anime does not explain that Rieze's ice spell normally only had a range of 20 meters; in order not to enter the 50m range, she and Kyouko went onto the rooftop and allowed gravity to carry the spell down to Nelles. Navigation